


Captain Ameriseal

by notthedevil



Series: Custom Seal Icons! [18]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Art, Gen, Seals (Animals)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: Steve Rogers but he's a seal. Also in an ice cube.
Series: Custom Seal Icons! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601248
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Captain Ameriseal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts), [SmallDickSteveRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/gifts).




End file.
